marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America
The Alternate versions listed below are those of Steve Rogers. Additional information on a number of other men to act as Captain America over the years is listed in the Others section. | Teams1 = American Captains; American Captains (Earth-928) Doom 2099 Vol 1 28.jpg | Teams2 = Americommand; Americommand (Earth-11418) from Captain America Corps Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Teams3 = Captain Americorps; Captain Americorps (Earth-81223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 4 0001.png | Teams4 = Team Cap; Team Cap (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 001.png | Teams5 = Captain America Corps; Captain America Corps (Multiverse).jpg | Others1 = Carol Danvers; Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN652) from Venomverse War Stories Vol 1 1 001.png | Others2 = Frank Castle; Punisher War Journal Vol 2 7 Variant Textless.jpg | Others3 = Isaiah Bradley; Isaiah Bradley (Earth-616).jpg | Others4 = Jeffrey Mace; Jeffrey Mace (Earth-616) 0001 (cut).jpg | Others5 = Johann Shmidt; Wolverine Vol 3 72 Textless.jpg | Others6 = John Walker; John Walker (Earth-8909) from What If Vol 2 3 0002.jpg | Others7 = Peggy Carter; Exiles Vol 3 3 Textless.jpg | Others8 = Pitt'o Nili; Secret Invasion Vol 1 2 page 12 Pitt'o Nili (Earth-616).jpg | Others9 = Roberta Mendez; Roberta Mendez (Earth-BW27) from Secret Wars 2099 Vol 1 1 002.jpg | Others10 = Sharon Rogers; Sharon Rogers (Earth-415) from Marvel Future Fight An Eye on the Future Vol 1 1 004.png | Others11 = USS Captain America; USS Captain America.png | Others12 = William Burnside; Captain America Vol 1 605 Textless.jpg | Others13 = William Nasland; William Nasland (Earth-616).jpg | Others14 = Bob Russo | Others15 = Butch Cantwell; Butch Cantwell (Earth-616) from Captain America Comics Vol 1 46 0001.jpg | Others16 = Captain America (A.I.vengers); Captain America (A.I.vengers) (Earth-616) from Ant-Man Annual Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others17 = Captain America II (A.I.vengers); Captain America II (A.I.vengers) (Earth-616) from Secret Empire Vol 1 6 001.jpg | Others18 = Carl Zante; Carl Zante (Earth-616) from Strange Tales Vol 1 114 0001.jpg | Others19 = Clinton McIntyre | Others20 = Dave Rickford; David Rickford (Earth-616) 001.jpg | Others21 = Glenn Reeper; Glenn Reeper (Earth-616).jpg | Others22 = Infinity War Doppelganger; Steven Rogers (Dopppelganger) (Earth-616).png | Others23 = Nazi Impostor; Captain America (Nazi) (Earth-616) from New Avengers Vol 2 11 0001.jpg | Others24 = Roscoe Simons; Roscoe Simons (Earth-616) from Captain America Vol 1 181 (cover).jpg | Others25 = Scar Turpin; Scar Turpin (Earth-616) from Captain America Vol 1 179 0001.png | Others26 = Sn'Tlo; Sensational Hydra (Earth-616).jpg | Others27 = Sons of the Serpent Impersonator; Captain America (Impersonator, Sons of the Serpent) (Earth-616).jpg | Others28 = Steven Rogers (Revolutionary War); Steven Rogers (Revolutionary War) (Earth-616) from X-Men Hellfire Club Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Others29 = Taskmaster Robot; Captain America (Taskmaster Robot) (Earth-616) Hawkeye Earth's Mightiest Marksman Vol 1 1.jpg | Others30 = James Dore Sr.; James Dore Jr. and Sr. (Earth-712) from Squadron Supreme Vol 1 2 0001.png | Others31 = Robot; Captain America (Earth-725).jpg | Others32 = Captain America II | Others33 = Android; Captain America (Android) (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others34 = Frank Simpson; Frank Simpson (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others35 = Captain America | Others36 = Jack Monroe; Jack Monroe (Earth-8610).jpg | Others37 = Elijah Bradley; Captain America Earth-TRN119.jpg | Others38 = A.I. Duplicate; Steven Rogers (A.I.) (Earth-14831) from Avengers Ultron Forever Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others39 = Danielle Cage; Danielle Cage (Earth-15061) from Avengers Ultron Forever Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others40 = Scott Summers; Ultimate X-Men Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 1 Page 3 Scott Summers (Earth-81122) th.jpg‎ | Others41 = Ava; Ava (Earth-81223) What If Age Of Ultron Vol 1 5 001.png | Others42 = Misty Knight; Mercedes Knight (Earth-81223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 4 0001.png | Others43 = Shannon Carter; Shannon Carter (Earth-81223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 4 0001.png | Others44 = Henry Gyrich; Henry Gyrich (Earth-91112) from What If Vol 2 30 0001.png | Others45 = John Jameson; John Jameson (Earth-93070) What If Vol 2 51.jpg | Others46 = Kyle Richmond; Kyle Richmond (Earth-93070) What If Vol 2 51 002.jpg | Others47 = Leonard Samson; Leonard Samson (Earth-93070) What If Vol 2 51.jpg | Others48 = Robert Diamond; Robert Diamond (Earth-93070) What If Vol 2 51.jpg | Others49 = Poppupian; Steven Rogers (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others50 = Kree; Kree Captain America (Earth-99315) from Fantastic Four Vol 3 16.jpg | Others51 = Iron Avenger (Robot); Captain America (Robot) (Earth-555326).jpg | Others52 = Grant Gardner; Grant Gardner (Earth-600001) from Captain America (1944 film serial) 0001.jpg | Others53 = Captain Ameri-Bot; No Image Male.jpg | Others54 = Simon Williams; Simon Williams (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 001.png | Others55 = America Chavez; America Chavez (Utopian Parallel) from Marvel NOW! Point One Vol 1 1 002.png | Others56 = Captain America (Poison); Hive (Poisons) (Earth-17952) Members-Poison Captain America from Venomverse Vol 1 2 001.png | Others57 = Captain America; Wade Wilson (Earth-Unknown) from Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Vol 1 4 0002.jpg | Related1 = American Dream; Shannon Carter (Earth-982).jpg | Related2 = Anti-Cap; Anti-Cap (Earth-616) from All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related3 = Captain Americat; Steven Mouser (Earth-8311) from Web Warriors Vol 1 9 001.jpg | Related4 = Captain Assyria; Captain Assyria (Earth-9105).jpg | Related5 = Captain Avalon; St'vaan (Eurth) (Earth-616) from Avataars Covenant of the Shield Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related6 = Captain Hydra; Leopold Zola (Earth-85826) from Hail Hydra Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Related7 = Chaplain America; Basil Sandhurst (Earth-9047) from What The--?! Vol 1 4 001.jpg | Related8 = Charlie America; Charlie America (Earth-63163) from Nextwave Vol 1 9 0001.jpg | Related9 = Colonel America; Trenton Craft (Earth-616).jpg | Related10 = General America; Stephen Rogers (Earth-717) 0001.jpg | Related11 = Iron Patriot; Toni Ho (Earth-616) from U.S.Avengers Vol 1 1 002.jpg | Related12 = Militant; Militant (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 520 0001.jpg | Related13 = Miss America; Madeline Joyce (Earth-12591) from Marvel Zombies Destroy! Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Related14 = Nomad; Edward Ferbel (Earth-616) from Captain America Vol 1 261 0001.jpg | Related15 = Patriot; Rayshaun Lucas (Earth-616) from Secret Empire Brave New World Vol 1 2 001.png | Related16 = Stephen Rogers; What If Captain America Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Related17 = Super-Soldier; Clark Kent (Earth-9602).gif | Related18 = The Captain; Steven Rogers (Earth-616) from Captain America Vol 1 345 0001.jpg | Related19 = Captain Anarchy; Karl Morgenthau (Earth-138) from Spider-Verse Vol 1 2 001.png | Related20 = Yeoman America; Steven Rogers (Earth-398).jpg | Related21 = Rojhaz; Steven Rogers (Earth-460) 002.png | Related22 = C.A.P (Conserve And Protect); Conserve And Protect (Earth-616).png | Related23 = Captain America Jr; Captain America Jnr (Earth-616) from Unlimited Access -4 0001.jpg | Related24 = Captain Amerigo; Captain Amerigo (Earth-616).jpg | Related25 = Captain from Texas; Roger Stephenson (Earth-616) 0001.png | Related26 = Captain Zolandia; Captain Zolandia (Earth-616) from Captain America Vol 7 23 0001.png | Related27 = Hercules; Hercules (Captain America Past Life) (Earth-616).jpg | Related28 = Justice; Josiah al hajj Saddiq (Earth-616) from Crew Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Related29 = Soldier Supreme; Infinity Wars Soldier Supreme Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Related30 = Star Sign; Star Sign 0001.jpg | Related31 = American Boy; American Boy (Earth-1009) from Exiles Vol 1 99 0001.jpg | Related32 = Captain Mexica; Captain Mexica (Earth-1519).jpg | Related33 = Colonel; Abdul Al-Rahman (Earth-1610) from Ultimates 2 11 0001.jpg | Related34 = Captain Colonies; Stephen Rogers (Earth-4103).jpg | Related35 = Ultimate Captain Hamerica; Captain Hamerica from Ultimate Civil War Spider-Ham Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related36 = Captain Aardvark; Captain_Aardvark_(Earth-9047)_from_What_The_Vol_1_18_0001.jpg | Related37 = Major America; Major America (Earth-TRN156) 0001.jpg | Related38 = Commander A; Kiyoshi Morales (Earth-11831) from Captain America Corps Vol 1 2 002.jpg | Related39 = Agent America; No Image Male.jpg | Related40 = Knight America; Knight America (Earth-12131) from Marvel Avengers Alliance 0001.jpg | Related41 = Captain Alexis; Avengers Empire (Earth-14161) from Avengers A.I. Vol 1 11 0001.jpg | Related42 = Old Soldier | Related43 = Primax; Jaromel (Earth-691) from Captain America America's Avenger Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related44 = Commander America; Steven Rogers V (Earth-90110) from What If? Vol 2 36 0001.JPG | Related45 = Captain USA; Captain USA (Earth-93060) 0001.jpg | Related46 = Doctor America; Stephen Rogers (Earth-TRN244) from Captain America Who Won't Wield the Shield Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related47 = Captain Venom; Resistance (Venomverse) (Earth-TRN644) Members-Steven Rogers from Venomverse Vol 1 1 001.png }} ro:Captain America pt-br:Capitão América Category:National Symbols